FANAsumaru
by Dark Petal Emo Lolita
Summary: Our Anime X-over Please R&R Dedicated to FANAsumaru and to our members
1. Chapter 1

**FANAsumaru**

**Chapter 001**

"**Pax Amor Et Lepos in Iocando"**

_**Peace, Love and a Sense of Fun**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Hey, Fumiko! I need the phone!" Matsumoto Fumiko lies on her favorite sofa in the living room of the dorm, when the landlady called. "Yes, Ms. Yoshino, I'll put the phone down now.", she replied. "What do you mean? Now, as in right this moment or NOW as in the day after tomorrow?!" Fumiko sighed, "Hai! Hai! Yes, ma'am! ___So? Let's just talk tomorrow then? I have to hang up. Bye. Good night._" She stood up and walked off to her room. The room is totally dark when she entered. A light shimmered on her desk. She picked up the ball where the bright red light came from. "It's almost time..."

"Haa!" "Oww." Kinimoto Akira and her brother Ashio were in their family's dojo. "You don't have to tackle so hard, you know." Ashio stood up, winded. "I have no choice... Yay! Now you owe me a dozen lollipops and a stuffed toy!" Akira replied happily. The door slid open. "Dinner is ready. Get changed, you two." It's Akabane. "Hai!" the two young Kinimotos replied. "Oh. Akira. I have to show you something." Akira looked at her brother innocently. "Come with me." They went into a shed in the compound that's used as a temple. They entered the dark room. "Sugoii! What's that pretty white light?" Akira exclaimed. "Are you ready?" Akabane said seriously, looking at the jewel his sister inherited.

"Shion, wash your hands before eating, will you?" Tezuka Nikki and her sister Anika were preparing their dinner. "Now where's that little boy gone to?" Anika is beginning to feel annoyed. Their youngest, Shion, is really a headache. "Mom! Dad! Dinner is ready!" Nikki called onto her parents. "Coming, darling!" Shion came dashing from upstairs. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Nikki!", he yelled running towards her. "Shion, it's not like I'm gonna go away. You don't have to run, do you?", she chuckled. Her brother could be a problem sometimes, but he is just adorable. "Nikki-nee-chan! Look, your Shikon is glowing." He said while holding an orb, with a brilliant blue light coming from it. "Oh." Nikki smiled at him.

"All units, alert!" "Alpha to the courtyard..." Ayame Blaunche is getting pissed off by all the commotion.. "How could I go out of this freaking house if those guards are everywhere? Don't they understand that I have to do something really important?!" Then she was grabbed by the shoulders. "Kyaa!!!" She's screeching when a handkerchief was stuffed in her mouth. "Miss Ayame, please do be quiet." whispered Ayame's personal aide, Sonya. "I know a way out of the house and there's no guards there." Ayame beamed at her. "Thank you, Sonya! Now, I have to hurry." She ran off the direction the maid told her , all the while cradling a crystal in her hand with a sparkling green light emanating from it.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Everything is peaceful, the forest murmured stereotypically. Some people might be wondering why a dense forest isn't cut down when it's growing in the middle of the Tokyo National Park. People take it for granted, the forest protected by the oldest families in Japan, thinking that it's there so people could relax in the middle of the bustling city. But they don't know it's purpose in reality.

Akira glided into the park while humming a jolly song. "Oh. I can't use my Rollerblades in this forest. Hum! I'll just put them in my bag. Momantai!" She entered the forest. There's no park lights inside. She walked leisurely into the center of the forest. She emerged in a clear meadow. "Ma. I could feel the breeze here." When she turned, she saw another girl with dark pink straight hair. She is kneeling on one side of the meadow, holding out a red jewel. "Soka..." Akira smiled happily.

Fumiko was going to start the ritual when she noticed this girl with long silver hair. "Queery. She has red eyes." She thought. Then she noticed that this girl also got this ball that is white.

"Hi!" Akira greeted. "Hello. Uhm... Are you? Ah... You know..." Fumiko replied. "Do you mean if I'm an Edel Raid too? Well, yeah. My name is Akira. Kinimoto Akira." "Oh. Hi. Akira? I'm Fumiko, Matsumoto Fumiko." Fumiko answered. "Hello! Fumiko! Nice meeting you! Could I call you Fuu from now on? That is if you could accept me as a friend." "Friend?" "Yeah." "Ok. So, I'll call you Aki. That's nice isn't it?" Fumiko smiled. "Yay! I've got a new friend!" Akira is jumping up and down. Fumiko sweatdrops. "Ah... Aki -chan... Do you always behave like that?" Akira stopped jumping and stared at Fumiko curiously. "Like what?" More sweatdrops from Fumiko. "Ah. Nevermind."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Oh. Hello." Nikki smiled to a green-haired girl that arrived in the park entrance running. "Huh?" Ayame could barely answer the question of the blue-haired girl. "If you'll excuse me, why are you running?" Nikki asked concernedly, looking around as if guarding for those who were presumably chasing the girl.

"Oh! Don't worry, nobody's chasing me! It's just that I have to hurry before the full moon closes in." Ayame said while moving her head from side to side, to assure her new friend that she's fine. "Oh. In that case we could go into the forest together. I'm Nikki. Tezuka Nikki. What's your name?" she said. Ayame looked confused. "You mean you're?Soka... Ah! My name's Ayame Blaunche." The two girls smiled at each other then began their trek into the woods.

Ayame and Nikki went deeper into the forest when they heard girls chattering. "Dou you think that they are???" Ayame let the sentence unfinished. "I think so. Let's go?" Nikki said, motioning Ayame to walk faster.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"You're really amusing Akira." Fumiko said in a giggling voice. She's been laughing since they've started the conversation. "Huh? What do you mean by that? I don't understand." Akira asked. "Ma! You really don't know?!" Fumiko said, surprised. Then she began to laugh uncontrollably. Akira stared at her confused. She blinked. Then began to laugh too. "What's this?!" A girl's sharp voice interrupted the two. They've stopped completely.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ma! Oya!**_

_**At least, that's done for now....Goodness....**_

_**Greetings to all.....**_

_**Specially to.....**_

_**Fumiko-chan**_

_**Nikki-chan**_

_**and Ayame-chan**_

_**FANAsumaru wa ichiban zutto!**_

_**Animo FANA!!!**_

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( >o**

***********


	2. Chapter 2

**FANAsumaru**

**Chapter 002**

"**Hymne de la Lune"**

_**Hymn to the Moon**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Fumiko and Akira blinked. Ayame stood with hands on hips. Nikki looked at each one and said, "Now, now. Good evening, mina-san! Aren't we supposed to be doing something here?" "Huh?" Akira completely forgot. "Ma." Fumiko held her forehead. "Kyaa!!!" Ayame screamed. "Now what?" she said. "The moon is almost full." Fumiko turned serious. "The moon? Matta! It's so beautiful." Akira stared at the moon with her eyes shining.

The four girls looked at each other. Then at their surroundings. They've turned quiet. The full moon is directly above them. Fumiko kneeled at the South. Akira positioned herself at the East. Ayame did her thing at the North. Nikki went to the West side. When they have settled in their position, they took out their Shikon no Tama, Jewel of the Four Spirits. The four girls began to hum. Their humming turned to chanting. Their voices blended in harmony.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I summon thee, _

_Spirit of the Four Elementals_

_Accept the new Guardians of your Plain_

_Lend us your virtues_

_Give us your Guidance._

_I summon thee,_

_Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon,_

_Your holy fangs_

_of all things alive on land_

_lend me your power._

_I summon thee,_

_Suzaku, the Red Phoenix_

_Your blazing wings,_

_Flame of Life_

_Lend me your power._

_I summon thee,_

_Byakko, the White Tiger,_

_Your divine claws,_

_Melody of the Winds_

_Lend me your power._

_I summon thee,_

_Kitsune, Golden Fox_

_Your eyes of truth_

_Swaying waterways_

_Lend me your power._

_Gods of the Four Spirits_

_We are the Chosen ones_

_Heirs of your kin._

_Accept our will_

_Guide us from hereon_

_We give you our faith_

_We summon thee,_

_Lend us your Spirit._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Their chanting quieted into murmurs as the ritual ended. Then silence conquered. They opened their eyes. Their crystals are shining brightly. They raised it up so the light of the moon reflects upon it. The orbs shone with its own light color until there seemed to be creatures emerging from them. A dragon slid from Ayame's Shikon no Chikyuu. A phoenix flew from Fumiko's Shikon no Hi as a tiger bounded from Akira's Shikon no Kaze. A silky fox came out of Nikki's Shikon no Mizu. The four divine spirits chimed in unison.

The girls were spellbound. They stood up. And the creatures filed above them. The blue dragon, Seiryuu, spoke. "Girls of Fate. The new Guardians of the Four Spirits, Heareth thy message. Thou has summoned thee. Thou has asked for thy guidance. Thou must prove your worth of power. Thou must show us thy real strength."

"What? Nobody told me about THIS!" Fumiko exclaimed. "Be quiet Fumiko, those cute creatures are staring at us." Akira smiled. Fumiko's sweatdrops. "Cute?" "Akira's right though Fumiko, just be silent." Ayame said. Nikki stepped forward. "Uhm. If you'll excuse me Sirs but, would you mind explaining the last statement?" she said. Ayame agreed. "Yes. We think you should Sir."

It is Byakko, the Tiger, who answered. "Young ladies. Seiryuu meant that before you could truly use our power, you must show us your own abilities and virtues that will make you worthy. Only then, if you'll pass the test, that you'll become the true Guardians of the Jewels."

"Test? What test? I tell you I'm not good at written exams, but if you make it a physical test, well..." Fumiko chattered. "They meant that they will test if we are really worthy of their power. So I think the exam will be something that will test our virtues, our personality." Ayame explained. Nikki wants to voice out too. "We must prove our honor to them if we are able to fulfill the duties that comes with being a Guardian." Akira asked the critical question. "Then... When will it be?" Everybody became quiet.

"The challenge will be met during your ordinary days so you should remain ready." Kitsune the Fox answered the question. "Until then, you could only use your own abilities, using your mediums, in keeping your Oath as Guardians." With that, the creatures faded unto the sky. The Crystals' light decreased until it completely ceased. The girls couldn't believe that they actually met the divineGods of the Crystal. They stood quiet, stunned by what has happened. They were busy with their own thoughts that they didn't notice that someone moved in the shadows and is gone."So that's it, isn't it?" Akira as usual is the one who broke the reverie.

"Hmmm. So?" Ayame said. "What do you guys plan on doing now?" Nikki asked. "Would you introduce yourselves now?" Everyone is hesitant. The silence is awkward. Akira jumped forward. "Hello, mina-san! My name is Kinimoto Akira. You can call me Akira." Nikki grinned at the girl. "Hi! My name is Tezuka Nikki. Friends call me Nikki." Fumiko crossed her arms on her chest. "Matsumoto Fumiko here. Call me Fumiko." Ayame sighed as she stepped on. "Ayame Blaunche. I'm Ayame." Nikki smiled. "Now we know each other's names, we could start working as a team and find the Others." "Hyu-hyuu! I've got new friends! Yay!" Akira began her act (again).

"Work as a team eh? Okay. But let's talk about that some other time." Ayame seemed annoyed. "Better still, some other DAY, for instance. I have to sleep." Fumiko yawned. "My brothers would be worried by now..." Akira said with her hands together. "Okay. Let's just meet here at the same time, daylight. Is that good?" Nikki asked. "Okay!" Akira looks happy. "That's fine with me." Ayame and Fumiko said at the same moment. They shook hands then bowed to each other. After some curt good byes, they parted ways.

"Oh. I remembered. Tomorrow's the first day of school isn't it?" Nikki called on to Akira. "Oh, yeah?! Well, then. Wish us luck?" Akira said as she adjusted her skates. "Wish us luck!" Nikki said as she walked away. "Everything will be a lot different from now on." Akira whispered to herself looking at the three girls as they picked their way home.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_At least that's finished......_

_Oya!!!!!!!!!!!_

_My hands hurt!!!!_

_I'm really no good at typing!!!_

_Anyways...._

_Welcome to the new FANAsunerzs!!!!_

**n_n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	3. Chapter 3

**FANAsumaru**

**Chapter 003**

"**Soyez le Bienvenu"**

_**Welcome**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

12:30 PM * an hour after the ritual in the forest *

Everyone is sleeping. A phone conversation was heard...

"So you're the new Caretaker, eh?"

"Arrangements? Is that necessary?"

"You aren't saying that our daughter would be separated from us. When I was a Guardian, I didn't need to go away."

"But I'm gonna miss my cute sister!"

"But if it's for their own good, then so be it."

"Yeah. I suppose she'd still be able to visit us?"

"Thanks Caretaker. Because if you take her away indefinitely, me and my bothers would die (no joke)."

"Maybe this will help to straighten that girl's attitude."

"So, how's the documents, Miss Akane?"

"It's all done and will take effect starting tomorrow."

"I'm just worried that my kitten would not be able to cope, see, she'd been dependent of us ever since."

"No matter what. Their fates are beginning to unfold, so we could do nothing but to watch and support them."

"Then it's decided."

"They are going to be delivered after school."

"Caretaker, you are now obliged to help them."

"We are asking you."

"Please guide them. I only hope for their safety."

"Thank you."

_Click._

"Now, the final preparations..." Caretaker said facing the moon from the tall window in the office. "All is as planned..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Yaaaah...", Fumiko is still sleepy as her scooter lumbered on. "I don't understand why the landlady suddenly transferred me to a private school. Anyway, I'm fine with that. At least, I'll meet new boys today. Fu! Fu! Fu!" she halted when she heard someone talking. She looked ahead to see Akira kneeling on the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, yay! It's you Fuu-chan. Me? Oh! I'm feeding Kuroneko and Kuronessa."

Fumiko scrutinized the eating cats. "Is that a foot-long tuna sausage, Akira? You don't feed cats with that. You just throw them leftovers, you know?"

Akira nodded. "It's okay. It's from the fridge. It's fine as long as my brothers don't notice."

Akira stood up an skated on the road as Fumiko rode on.

"So seems like we're going to the same school."

"Yeah. Nice scooter, Fumiko-chan."

"Oh? This? I bought it last semester. It saves my effort so I don't grow too much muscles on the legs."

"Ooh... I always skate to school since third grade. In middle school, they teased me, they said skating to school is childish."

"Aren't you?"

"Nani?"

"Oh. Nothing."

**"Ohayo gozimasu!!!"** The girls stopped and looked behind them. A light blue sports car halted beside them.

"It's you, Nikki-chan! I didn't know you drive cars. Yeah. What am I saying? We just met last night. Haha." Fumiko smiled.

"Is that turbo accelerator in that, that I hear?" Akira asked pointing at her engine.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Oh. My brother Akabane has that in his car too. It saves gas to accelaerate."

"You two going to school?"

"Hai."

"Well I'll be going. Meet you guys there! I don't wanna be late for the entrance ceremony for the freshmen. I'm gonna do a speech with Ayame. Bye. See you later!"

After she's gone, the two looked at each other. Fumiko asked, "What time is it?" Akira's sweat dropped, "7:34" the two hurried on (leaving a visible imprint behind...ZOOM).

"WE'RE LATE!!!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They were out of breath when they reached the entrance of the school.

"Sugoii!" Akira stood in awe. "Is this finally it? If I wasn't with you, Aki, I would've given up into getting lost in this road. It's too long and complicated for me." Fumiko said.

When she parked her scooter, the two climbed the stairs. Two students who wore guard uniforms are on the way. "Welcome." "This is the Tokyo Palace Academy."

Fumiko jeered, "They're cute..."

"Ohayo... Are you two students too?" Akira asked.

The boy with glasses smiled at her. "Yes. Everyday two varsity players take duty as guards."

Fumiko's eyes gleamed. "Yah mean I'll meet two new hunks everyday? Are they all like you?", she's hugging the other guy's arm. "So handsome and cute and..."

"Stop flirting, Fumiko!"

Ayame Blaunche and Nikki stood a few feet away.

"Good Morning, Miss Vice President!" the two 'guards' perked up in attention.

"What Aya-chan, you are the vice president of the school?" Fumiko said.

"No she's the vice president of the Student Council." Nikki explained.

"You two come with us. Nikki said you're on the way so we went to pick you up." Ayame said as she walked ahead of the group. They were passing a very glamorous passage. "You're late for the entrance ceremony. We just finished our speech."

They emerged in a compound of beautiful Gothic buildings. When they entered the one with a wide doorway, they were surprised. The buildings looked weird outside, but it's modern and well... looks like a school from the inside. The ceremony lasted for a while.

"That's boring except that the teachers are gorgeous, both the men and the women." Fumiko said. "Yeah. They don't look like teachers at all." Ayame agreed with that.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ohayo, mina-san!"

"Ohayo, Kamikura-sensei!"

"Okay! Now I want you to introduce yourselves (for the sake of the newcomers)."

"I'm Misa Hayase, 15 years old.."

"I'm Kaduki Poreu, I'm 15 years old..."

Now it's Fumiko's turn.

"I'm Fumiko Matsumoto. 15 years old. My favorite color is red and pink. My favorite subject is P.E.. My favorite sport is badminton and judo... I like to go shopping and meet cute guys." Everybody went silent, "Huh?"

"Well now you know each other...Welcome to class 1-D..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Meanwhile, in class 1-C...

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm Kinimoto Akira. I'm fifteen years old. I like all colors but my favorites are black and white. My favorite subject is art. I practice kendo. My hobbies are painting and playing the flute and the piano. It's nice to meet you all!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Thank you for welcoming me in your class, 1-B. I'm Tezuka Nikki, 15 years old. My favorite colors are light blue and virgin yellow. My favorite subject is Home Economics. My sport is tennis. My hobby is cooking and... oh. Cleaning the house."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"As the president of class 1-A, I will make sure that everything is in order. I'm Ayame Blaunche. I'm 15 years old, but don't compare me with those childish brats. My fave color is moss green, but neon green is nice. My favorit subject is English and my sport is basketball."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So... They have started their classes..." Out of the window, the four girls can be seen walking in the Square, a park in the middle of the school grounds.

"Oh my God..." Fumiko started her talking act. "I'm so bored..."

"Well? Don't you like your class?" Nikki asked.

"It's schoolwork that I don't like."

"Me... I like the way my new classmates treat me. They weren't pushy and I think they're fun-loving like me." Akira said cheerfully.

"Well if you want to think of it that way then let it be so. But don't let it interfere with your studies." Ayame said, looking stern.

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki. It's like this. This morning, my elder sister Akane told me to meet up with Sisters Kinimoto, Matsumoto and Tezuka. She wanted me to over-see your training from now on. It means I will make sure you get good education around here and some extras too."

"How about you? Who's gonna train you, Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes?" Fumiko teased.

Ayame grinned, "I can learn all by myself..."

"But you could always learn some from us. Things you could not learn from books and tutorials..." Nikki said with a smile. Ayame's voice softened.

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I'll stick around you even if that means that I have to babysit your immaturity." Nikki's sweat dropped. "Why you!!!" Akira held back a pissed Fumiko. "Aieee... Let's change the topic." "Oh, yeah. Have you decided what clubs you would join?"

"Uhm... Well, as for me, I'd take badminton, band music and Math plus maybe cheering. That ought to charm the boys outta there.." Fumiko answered with a strange glitter of stars in her eyes. Akira giggled, " I think Bushido (I don't know how else to combine clubs...ehehehe.), well that's Archery and Kendo in one. Gymnastics, choir and oh...maybe arts...Visual Arts!!!" Nikki told hers next. "Theater, tennis, cooking and I could be interested in joining the Medical Team."

"What's that for?" Akira's eyes were wide. Nikki explained. "Well, everyday, a member of the team will be assigned to take the role of nurse in the clinic. You could not join without proper knowledge of first aid and caretaking."

"That's right. As for me, I'll join the girls basketball, journalism club, choir, and of course, English club." Ayame declared her choice.

"Well... Let's go to our respective try-outs." "Okay." "So?" "We'd just see you guys later." "I hope we'd get accepted." "We'll see..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nikki:"That's quite a tiring day."

Fumiko:"Maybe boring is a more appropriate word for that."

Akira:"But we met new people...Isn't that nice?"

Ayame:"But why do we have to walk home? I'm not used to it."

Nikki:"It's okay. I remember the days before mother and father gave me my Jaguar."

Fumiko:"I'm gonna grow calluses because of this. Oh, no!"

Ayame:"What I don't understand is why Akira's skates weren't taken..."

Nikki:"They said they'd register any vehicle in use by students. And Akira's skates weren't exactly considered in that category."

Akira:"Thanks Nikki-chan!"

Ayame:"What the -- ?"

They were surrounded by a group of strangers. They wore black and had dark sunglasses. Thay stood rigid. Thay had this strange superior air. "Ladies... Please come with us..." Ayame's fumed. "You don't have the right to..." They fell in the stranger's arms. They were sprayed by sleeping aroma. "You don't have any right to do this..." Ayame murmured before she totally blacked out.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**So what do you think???**

**Is the story okay???**

**Please review this afterwards....**

**Kindly push me on...**

**Thank you very much....**

"**Aishiteru to all my Diamonds..."**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	4. Chapter 4

**FANAsumaru**

**Chapter 004**

"**Grande Dame"**

_**Lady of Society**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Morning sleepyhead." _It's... Fumiko's voice... Why? Oh my head aches... Where? What happened? Oh, yeah... We're walking home... then..._

"Where am I?!" Ayame shot up awake. She smacked right at Akira's face who was leaning above her. "Ouch! You didn't have to do that Aya-chan. It hurts you know..."

"What the?! I'm asleep?! Where are we? Are you guys okay?!"

Ayame went silent. The four of them are in a sitting room. The walls are white decorated with gorgeous paintings. There are comfortably soft-looking chairs and some tables. And the room is strangely filled with a variety of pillows. Akira is quite happy playing with them. Fumiko looks busy filing her nails. _Where did that nail file came from?_ Nikki is calmly preparing tea on a table filled with knickknacks. She noticed the doors. They're huge double doors that looked heavy. Ayame stood to examine it.

"Don't bother Ayame, we already tried that. Door and windows all locked. Plus, they are extra strong so we couldn't break out. They are quite appreciated for leaving us in this cozy room with yummy feeds so better be calm and let's just wait for anyone who'll come in."

Nikki handed her a teacup and a saucer of cookies. "We tried the cellphones but, no use. This room is totally blank and void."

"Ngrrh..." Ayame glared at the three contented-looking girls lounging around her. She is annoyed and is getting impatient by the second.

"I can't stand this any longer!" She suddenly stood up, in a fighting pose. "Here we are, locked up in this room like hamsters! And look at you enjoying it like rodent-brained pets in a cage. FYI, if you hadn't noticed, we're kidnapped..." She was cut short by a voice.

"Sorry if it looked that way. The Crusaders do lay it a bit thick sometimes, I should have sent the Knights. You weren't kidnapped... You're... escorted to me."

The girls were dumbfounded as their captor stood before of them. "Who are you?"

A beautiful girl stood in front of them. She has long, straight lavender hair that comes to her ankles. She has curious violet eyes, just like a puppy's innocent pair. Fair-skinned and pretty, to the full extent of the word. But her English dress and her childish features gave her a doll-like appearance. Her poise is composed and business-like, then she tilted her head and smiled.

"My name is Tsukizun Mianime. You can call me Mianime, or Mia-chan or..."

"Can I call you Mimi?" Akira replied with a warm smile in her cute cat form.

"Of course, Akira-hime." The girl giggled. Or a woman. Her features made it hard to guess her real age.

"Hime? You know we are? Who are you anyway? Why did you have us captured?" Ayame isn't satisfied with uninformative answers.

"Ayame-hime, calm down. As I have said you weren't captured or anything of that degree. Those people 'delivered' you to me. Princesses, let me introduced myself again. I'm Tsukizun Mianime, I'm the Caretaker. It is my duty to guide you along the fate that is bound to you. You girls will now live here, my residence, the Rose Point."

"Rose Point? Strange name. Are you a romantic?" Fumiko snickered.

"Rose Point, also called the Rose Mansion. You know the legends about the four roses. They're you. Fumiko, Rosa Sinensis the Red Rose. Akira, Rosa Gigantea the White Rose. Nikki, Rosa Primera the Blue Rose. And Ayame, Rosa Leticia the Green Rose." She sat on one of the beanbag-type seats.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! How about our stuff? If we're gonna live here, we need to get our stuff." Fumiko said. She's thinking of her dresses and her make-up and her shoes and bags and accessories and...

"You mean you've already got our guardians' approval for this?" Nikki wanted to know.

"Your things are in your rooms already. And yes, I've got your guardians' permission. But then of course you could go home from time to time as you wish. But Rose Point will be your more or less permanent home."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**"**You said a while ago that this is a mansion but I didn't expect that it'll be like this." Fumiko commented. They were taking a tour of the 'house'. They are now climbing the luxurious carpeted staircase to the second the floor. They've already visited the kitchen where Akira amused herself with much sweets and is currently enjoying an over-sized pink lollipop.

"The first floor has the kitchen, dining room, washroom, library, sitting room, my bedroom and some guest's rooms. Second floor has the entertainment room, Fumiko and Akira's rooms in the West Wing. Nikki and Ayame's rooms are int the East Wing. And the gallery is also in the second floor. Your rooms have their own bathrooms and walk-in closets that also work as dressers. You can change the room's layout as you like but that would be later. Oh. The hot spring and pool is on the first floor. And so is the Grand Hall that will also be your Music Room. Here we are. This will be your room Fumiko-hime."

"Uh. Please call us by our names. If we're gonna live together, you wouldn't want us to feel awkward with you, would you?" The girls blushed.

Mianime giggled at this. "Okay. If you say so. Here, come in and look."

They entered the double doors...

"Wah?!" The girls are surprised. The room is shouting its theme 'Pink Heart Princess'. The room is totally girly-girl in design, layout, and basically everything in it. The queen-sized bed has a four-poster canopy. The wide balcony has a sofa and side table.

"I didn't expect too much luxury..." Stars were the eyes of Matsumoto Fumiko as now.

"The four rooms which you will occupy were practically the same. Details were changed to suit your personality and taste. If anything isn't as you like it, just tell me."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Pitstop # 1Fumiko's Room**

**(bathroom and dresser not included. =gyahahaha!=)**

The wallpaper is colored baby pink with pink hearts. On the accent wall is a maroon English Rose mural. The bed is made of a dashing mahogany wood. The canopy is white lace. The sheets were shades of pink and red with darling pillows. A white lacy curtain accentuated the window towards the balcony. A mirror is in one corner of the room beside a dresser where lots of bottles and stuff are on with a hairbrush or two. A small mahogany writing table with a maroon vase filled with white and pink flowers is in the middle of the enormous space on a velvety maroon carpet. Beside the bed is a side table with a single picture frame , an alarm clock and a dim lampshade. Fumiko loved the room at once.

"Dream come true..."

"Anyways, Fumiko, you will not use your scooter from now on. I deducted from your allowance money to buy you a new motorbike. It's pretty nice and I got it on a bargain."

"But my scooter is in school."

"I got it safely hidden away ."

"How?"

"Ahmmm... Maybe because I'm the Director and Principal of Tokyo Palace Academy?"

"Huh?! What?!"

"Neat."

"And also, I got you all color-coded laptops. There's internet connection. It's the latest model, you know? I got you matching cellphones too. My number is registered in those already. Don't worry, the bills are on me."

"Wow."

Some more details are seen as they scrutinized the room. The drawers are filled with Fumiko's personal stuff except for a jewel casket she didn't recognize.

"Oh. Those are my gifts to you. As welcome. I hope you like them."

The room's ceiling is white with a lovely chandelier.

"Is this a room? It looks to me more like a house. It's just too big."

"You are now ladies and we are out to treat you exactly as that. Remember, you are now burdened with the responsibilities as guardians, so we want to alleviate some of it by making you comfortable as possible."

"How sweet of you..."

"Don't mind, it's my duty..."

The floor of the room has a shiny burnished wood paneling. Hanging from the window is a pink and silver wind chime of hearts.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Pitstop # 2Akira's Room**

The wall is plain white with silver hooks on them.

"What's those for?"

"I knew you paint, Akira-chan so I made the wall white with hooks so soon you'll hang your lively paintings on them."

"Wah. I'm embarrassed."

The curtains were white and snowy light. On one corner of the room is a large bookshelf with a full length mirror. On another corner is a bunch of neatly piled pillows and stuffed animals of different sizes and colors. The bed is of white birch wood with white and black sheets emphasized with white stars, suns and moons. The table on the black carpet is round and white china with a porcelain vase filled with flowers. On the main wall hanged a black tapestry of white and silver thread, an intricate magic circle is the representation of the heart.

"Oh. You even brought my Mana."

Beside the bed is what looks like a holographic projector. Except for the toys and colorful pillows, the room was very monochromatic. And it's size was extensive. =The girl's rooms were each equal to seven or eight average-sized bedrooms!=

"Ma! We can play tag in here." Akira said as she jumped up and down on the bed declaring her possession of the room. "Glad you liked it." Mianime smiled.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Pitstop # 3Nikki's Room**

"I'm pleased." Nikki said with her shining eyes. The room's theme is white and light blue with a touch of yellow that reminds you of a day when you looked straight at the sky and felt the calm until you've slept. The ceiling has glow-in-the-dark stars.=Wah what is that?!= There's lace everywhere and the bed is a cradle-like, two-poster bed of white varnished wood with a silky white canopy. The articles in the room are mostly matched with the theme: A baby blue wooden dresser with mirrors and matching baby blue stool. The small glassed cabinet in a corner is a cheerful light yellow. A light blue side table is at her bedside. The cerulean carpet is emphasized with the lemon yellow center table which is oval in shape where a white vase filled with wonderful blue flowers is ornamented.

She stroked a light blue bear that's sitting on her bed.

"Um. It's a gift from my brother Shion. He saved his allowance for months to buy this." She explained to the questioning glances of her company. "Ahhh..."

The doors to the balcony are open revealing a glass table and some wicker chairs. "I know that you like having tea on calm days, Nikki-chan."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Pitstop # 4Ayame's Room**

"Just as I expected." Ayame sounded as if she's inspecting the room on a job. But her eyes gave her away, they were shining and she wouldn't be able to deny it, even if she tried. She neve had a fully personalized room made for her. Mianime looked appeased.

"I'm so happy to have met your standards Miss Ayame."

The linoleum on the floor is moss-green in color, while the walls are of a light apple green. Her bed is extravagant. With rich pillows and green sheets. Her bedside lamp is white, adorned with shiny beads and such. Another table is beside the bed, by it's left. A small table with a computer on it.

"Heh. Typical Ayame..." Fumiko smirked at the out-of-place object.

"Even though she gave us new laptops, I very much prefer my own desktop PC, thank you very much..." Ayame said nonchalantly.

A dark green carpet is on the floor. On it is a rectangular black-glass table with a maroon vase filled with petunias. The accent wall, instead of being filled with frames, is ornamented with a mural. Green vines stood out efficiently from the apple green base color. The texture of the mural gave it an almost-wallpaper-like effect. There's two dark wood bookshelves filled with volume upon volume of intellectual books. A dark wood dresser is on one corner, its mirror reflecting the light from the open balcony window. The curtains were white and beige, heavy curtains that looked really warm.

The room has the aura of the late Victorian Period. And to think that the new owner of the room is half-European, the residence is really fitting for the prim girl's personality.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End of Tour-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Wow. Everything in this place is nice to overwhelming."

"Miss Mianime?"

"Yes?"

"Akira-chan is shy to ask but, can she use the white piano in the music room sometimes?"

"Of course. And that goes for you too."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not an instrument person. I can sing and very well as they say. So those instruments in the Hall, I bought especially for you, the four of you."

"Wow. Thank you very much."

_GROWL._

"Haha. I think we are going to end our tour early. Seeing that it's already time for dinner."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sorry for the enormous delay.**

**I've been busy at school.**

**Anyways, FANAsumaru good luck people!!!**

**To all reading this....**

**Thank you...**

**Please review this if you wouldn't mind....**

**Hehehe.....**

**Fumiko: Here's the first draft, tell me if you see something wrong like you always do.**

**Nikki: Oh miss Blue Springfield...review!!!**

**Ayame: So....about the story....?**

**Masaru: I, too, hope our population will grow....=^_^=**

**Migueru: Mikaru-chan.... Just read on..... Hehe..... I'll read your drafts too, promise!**

**Takehome: Thanks for supporting me and FANAsumaru!!! =smooch=**

**Manabu: I'll wait for your write-ups, okay!!!**

**Hiroki: Just go!!! Go find your Angeling, Deviling...**

**Kuzuke: Aliens..... Aztecs.... Okay... I'll think about your suggestions...^^;**

**Aishiteruze, Diamonds!!!**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	5. Chapter 5

**FANAsumaru**

**Chapter 005**

"**Facere Sacramentum"**

_**To Take An Oath**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The girls are hanging out at Akira's room, They're all in their pajamas.

"I know we could bring pets here that's why I'm arranging for my pet dog to be delivered here. What I don't understand is how could you bring yours that fast." Nikki said munching her cookie.

Fumiko snatched the creature and winced when it bit her. "What kind of critter is that anyway?"

Akira carried "it" from where it was thrown by Fumiko. "It's a bunny and his name is Kazekage."

"Don't tell me you had that thing in your pocket explaining it's appearance this early." Ayame is amused at the white rabbit's concentration on nibbling Akira's fingers indicating that it's hungry.

"Kawaii!!! What does it eat? Could I get you something, cute guy?" Nikki said stroking it's too long fur.

"As a matter of fact you're quite close. I always had him 'in' my bag. He doesn't like it when I leave him at home. So he suffers hunger just to be with me. Anyways, Nikki, he eat anything edible. But his favorite are strawberries. That's why I had that plant at home so he'll have fresh ones when the season arrives. He's a spoiled little prince but I love him."

As if on cue, the bunny flapped its hanging ears and flew straight to his mistress' head. She looks as though she's wearing a ridiculous fluffy hat.

"WAIT! That thing can fly?" Fumiko boggled away. Akira seemed puzzled at the surprise.

"Of course. He's the Great Wind, isn't he?"

"You're such an innocent girl Akira-chan, are you sure you're fifteen? 'Coz you're not acting up to it." Ayame said studying the muffin she's been eating. She tossed it having Kazekage catch it in mid-air.

"I'm not as innocent as I seem, Aya-chan. Well, not for a guardian heir anyway."

"Which reminds me that we are now plucked away from normal life into something we are taught to be ready for." Nikki smiled bitterly.

"It's okay to dream of having a normal life. Everybody wants that. Just don't tell me that you resent being a Guardian." Fumiko said, wearing what seems like a scowl on her face.

"Ha! Ha! I didn't think you're capable of being serious Fumiko. Excuse the expression but I didn't think it was possible." Ayame began to laugh mercilessly, clutching her tummy hard.

"Yeah, right. And you look like a jerk laughing like a tomboy." Silence.

"But I do promise that I'll do my best to be a good Guardian. Because protecting other people is good, right?" Akira stared at her white ceiling. The other girls smiled at her.

"I have to agree to that."

"Yeah. I think so too."

"Let's vow to it. Even though there are only a few people who deserve to be protected, all of us has the right to live."

Silence. "What?!"

Ayame smirked. "You had a lot of surprises tonight, don't you, Fumiko?"

"So you girls already agreed." Mianime said from the open door. "Now it's time to sleep. Everyone, oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi!!!"

While the mansion is silently sleeping, a light is still burning in a certain silver-haired girl's room. Akira is sitting on bed with curiously intricate cards.

"Tomorrow's gotta be lucky. Anyways, how about putting a dream spell on everyone?"

Akira giggled at her plan and picked up a card.

"Give everyone a nice, cozy dream, cute Spirit."

A small wispy fairy appeared. "Aww, kawaii!"

She kissed the cards after the spirit was gone, then turned off the lights to go to sleep.

Moments later, sounds of murmuring girls can be heard. Followed by a shriek from a certain somebody who fell off her bed. "Ow!"

Outside the mansion, the flash of light came from the glasses of a young man hiding by the shadows.

"Finally, I found where my beloved lives. I'll get what I want... I'll get close to them first."

A low voice laughed with the howling wolves somewhere in the forest. "Tomorrow..."

Kazekage turned over in his cradle clutching a toy strawberry... "Puupuupu-pu..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Wow!!! A super short chapter! Hehehe.... I'll upload soon...**

**I'm just soooo happy!!!!**

**My love's gonna turn up next chapter..... Oya!!!!**

**FANAsumaru!!!**

**Read and review please o please o please!!!**

**Thanks.....**

**Aishiteruze, Diamonds!!!**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


	6. Chapter 6

**FANAsumaru**

**Chapter 006**

"**Au"**

_**Gold**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You look beaten up Ayame. Didn't sleep?" Fumiko teased the yawning green-head.

"Shut up! I was having a nice, weird dream when I fell off the bed."

"Ooh. What's your dream like?" Akira leaned closer to hear.

"Well... I was on a giant cake having tea."

"Weird..." Nikki looked up from her toast. "That's my dream too."

Fumiko asked a surprised Akira, "Don't tell me yours was like that too, 'cuz mine is."

Akira sweatdrops remembering her spell last night.

"Eh. Heh. Heh. I dunno, can't remember, deshio. Maybe we should go. Wouldn't we be late?"

"Have you girls finished your breakfast?" Mianime entered.

"HAI!" "Are you going to school too? I mean being the director..."

"Oh, that? Assistant Director Misame will take care of that. I have some pictorials and tapings to go to. See you later girls. If you need anything, give me a call. Bye."

"What were we taking about again?" Fumiko mumbled before sipping her tea.

"Weh?!" Akira sweatdropped, "we're late..."

The girls stood up and has gone off. Their vehicles were returned and decided to go to school early (Akira's persistent). The red-eyed girl hitched a ride on Fumiko's brand new motorbike.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ohayo, FANA girls!" A geeky guy with huge round glasses jumped into them as they entered the school.

"FANA-what?!" Fumiko asked surprised. "And who are you anyway?"

Ayame answered Fumiko's question, "He's Masaru Katsuwage from the Journalism Club."

"She's right. And FANA came from the initials of your first names. Fumiko, Akira, Nikki, Ayame. It's just so because researchers in our club discovered that although the four of you came from different clans, and are not related in anyway whatsoever, it turns out that all of you live under a single roof. And for entirely different people to live in a house, they should be close friends. So that's why."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Fumiko commented sarcastically to the smiling 'intruder'. "And how sure are you that we're close friends?"

Masaru adjusted his glasses and replied. "Well, Miss Kinimoto?"

Huge beads of tears dropped.

"Fuu-chan... Aren't we?"

"I didn't mean THAT!" Fumiko's sweating, thinking how noisy it would become if Akira actually wailed. "Please don't cry. Come on. You know that."

"Really?", the 'little' girl said, hiccuping a bit. "See Mr. Katsu-something, we're best friends. And don't make her say anything like that, or you're gonna wish you've never been born!" Hands on hips, Akira stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, cool it! That's what I said, didn't I? It's not my fault if your Fuu-chan is easily provoked. Anyways, just to let you know, I'll be chronicling your group's activities from now on. People are interested in you, since you guys hold key positions in school, and somethings too, other than that."

"Interested in us? Key positions? Whatever you're saying?"

Ayame stood still and tried to answer Nikki's inquiry.

"I think... It's because we're from different classes. And the clubs we joined were different too. So he was saying that our group seemingly invaded the four corners of the school in a measly 48 hours." She still didn't get it. "But why would they BE interested in us? We're just four girls who happen to have different tastes."

"That's the point. Four girls, different tastes, close ties, and to add that you are good-looking and are perfect girlfriend materials. Everyone wants to get close so they could go fishing for any of you."

"Are you one of them?"

"No."

"Good."

"So I could be friends with you guys?"

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, well, okay."

They reached Ayame's classroom. "So long..."

"We've got to go now. See you later Katsuwage-san."

"Thank you for spending time with us Masaru-kun."

"Promise me you'll be good Masa-chan! See yah!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A week has passed. Since their encounter with Katsuwage Masaru, the guy seemed to pop out of nowhere to talk to them. Usually with news that they already know, thanks to Ayame.

Not only that. The guy isn't joking when he said that lots of people in school want to get to know them. After the entrance of Masaru, the girls discovered that they could actually socialize with people having the same interests that they do. But even if they do spend time with other students, they remained reserved in some degree. They never accept invitations for trips after school. Except when there's club activities, the girls go home early. It has become a common sight, the girls waving goodbye before going off. Upon being asked on what they do after school, Ayame just answered that they were training and that people should mind their own business.

By the end of the week, Masaru surprised them by transferring to Akira's class and declaring himself as the first member of the FANAsunerzs. He said it is the club which will be headed by the FANAsumaru.

"Wow. You already registered the FANAsumaru and FANAsunerzs like that. Does that mean that we are an official group in school and we get to be part of meeting and such like other clubs in school?" Akira said cradling a bear from an unknown person.

"Without our permission. I couldn't remember us saying any remark that could be remotely called as PERSONAL CONSENT." Ayame said sipping her coffee.

Fumiko came running up the rooftop.

"Hey guys! I got news that there's a new store up at Alley. I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! And you are all coming with me."

"But I have to finish my knitting project!" Nikki excused.

"A-a-ah! There's gonna be no escape. I agreed to the training-each-day plan of yours. So maybe we could have this afternoon as a little day-off. There were sales on the foodstuff too. So what do you think?"

"Fine. But we have to be home by seven pm. Sharp." Ayame took her stuff. "Meet me at Gate Three. I'll just take these to my locker."

Nikki was neatly packing her lunchbox and Akira's too.

"Hey Akira... If you help me find a nice cheap tuna head later, I'll cook you Sweet-and-Sour Meatballs later."

"Yay! Is that tasty? You've got a deal!"

"Yes!" Fumiko jumped up, thinking of all the new outfits that she's going to get.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They rode Nikki's car to the Shopping Alley and parked outside the entrance.

"The parking fee is cheaper outside the Alley, you know?!" Nikki explained to the girls as they had to walk in.

By eight thirty, they are prepared to go home.

"And I thought we need to be back by seven?" Fumiko teased a certain green-haired girl.

"Whatever. I didn't know that there's a place like this where you could get great stuff for quarter the price at boutiques!"

"Is this really the first time that you went to a shopping center Aya?" Nikki asked balancing the bucket of fresh giant tuna that she bought for dinner.

"Yes. Usually I get to go shopping once a year in Paris or somewhere else."

Fumiko chuckled at that.

"I know those kind of places. Shops with potted plants at the doors and window displays with no price tags."

Nikki laughed too. "And dresses that would cost the Earth."

"Undoubtedly!" The three girls said in unison.

"Hey. Are we forgetting something? Where's Aki?"

Looking back, they saw her standing looking really gloomy a fair distance away.

"Akira. Sorry about that. Are you okay girl?"

"Do you want some ice cream even though you already had?"

"Hey! Are you okay? Listen to me!"

The girl raised her head revealing a very excited smile with her shining eyes.

"Can you guys believe it? Would you look at that miracle?" She said in a broken voice.

"What?" they all turned to where she's looking.

"It's the Golden Egg! It's the Legendary Golden Egg!" she yelled as she whistled past them in a whisk of wind.

"The what?"

Nikki remembered something.

"Oh yeah. She's talking about the plastic balls they sell at the Vendo machine. They say you're extra lucky if you get a yellow one. Pre-schoolers call it the Golden Egg. I heard my brother Ashio rambling about it. Some nursery-legend or something."

"Ah." sweatdrops.

A loud report came from Akira.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What happened? It broke? You don't have any coins? You're broke? What?!"

Akira joined them with tears falling in steady waterfalls.

"Somebody got to it first... I missed getting the golden egg by a mere second... I-I... I lost." She started wailing.

"Uhm. You could have this if you want." A young man with DJ-grade earphones approached them. "You can have the Golden Egg if you'd like to."

Everyone else's sweatdropped.

Akira opened her eyes sniffling as she spoke, "But that's yours. You got that with your own money."

"Don't worry. I had ninety- nine of them at home . I just thought that I could complete a hundred tonight. Here, take it."

"Are you sure?" She asked with her eyes getting round as pancakes.

The guy leaned and ruffled her hair. (He's only a few inches higher than her, but think of this... She flopped down on the street when she cried.)

"Yes. Of course."

She stood up and faced him squarely.

"No thanks. You wanted to complete the Golden Century Era Legend, don't you? So why would you give your final piece to a stranger? And I don't accept things from people a barely know."

"Uh."

Akira led the girls back to their ride leaving a stunned guy clutching a yellow plastic egg looking all serious. Nikki started the engine revving loudly when the girls settled in to an awkward silence.

Ayame decided to break it.

"You sure you're okay? Though I'm going to look like I'm against it, you could have accepted the offer from that guy, you know."

"Hey, Aki..."

"Waaahhh!!! I want that Egg! It's been four years since I got one from my brother Arashi! Aah!"  
"And we thought you seriously gave up on that childish thing." Fumiko said.

"It's NOT childish. Even that guy knew about Golden Eggs and collects them... How could you explain that?"

Ayame smiled her evil smile. "Or maybe... That guy is just like you... He's childish like you..."

"Yeah... He just looks normal, but in fact he's...."

"I'm NOT childish." eyebrows quirked.

"Okay. But just a little. And I still want that Egg!!!"

They had to put up with the rest of the ride with Akira wailing all the way.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You don't look like you cried the whole night, though I did hear you." Nikki asked as she stuffed her bag into the locker.

"I'm perfectly fine because I got over it quite quickly especially for Fumiko by sharing with me one of her Roasted Almonds Chocolate Bars." She turned to open her locker and got buried in lots of plastic eggs.

"Eeto, yo!" Nikki panicked and helped Akira get up. "What kind of prankster would have done this? Let's report this to the campus police as soon as possible. Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Sixty-four... Sixty-five... eh... Seventy..." She sat slumped on the floor counting the toys.

"Oya! One hundred! There's a hundred of them!"

"Nani?!" A confused Nikki ran after Akira who took off after grabbing all the eggs into her bag.

"Hey! Can you at least tell me where we're going!?" Nikki's having a hard time keeping up with her friend.

"What are we doing in the Senior's Building?! Eeee!!!"

"Right.** This is the place." Akira stopped in front of the doors.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Okay class... Let's begin with the assignments I gave you. Starting with Kankuro, read your essays out loud..."

"But Teacher Rourin..."

"EXCUSE US!!!"

Everyone looked over at the doors.

Nikki is blushing profusely.

"Sorry for the interruption, mina-san. My friend here's trying to find who stuffed plastic toys in her locker."

She's suddenly surrounded by students.

"Oh! She looks very pretty."

"Are these real curls?"

"Oh my, she's very cute!!!"

"The other one's cute too."

"What's she trying to do?"

Akira's looking over every chair and table in the room.

"Are you looking for me?"

Akira turned to be blinded by a flash.

"Eeh!"

The Earphone guy last night stood wearing the TPA uniform and holding a Minox 15X digital camera with both hands.

"Heh. So you opened your locker quite in a hurry. The stack shouldn't have fallen if you opened it gently. Like your blue girlfriend here would have done"

Akira scowled.

"Sorry but I'm not like her."

"I know, that's why I like you..."

He stepped forward to touch her face when Akira grabbed his forearm, pulling him as she turned to be able to smash him down. Reacting quickly, he reversed his step and fell to the floor swiping his leg around catching her off her feet. He stood up in time to catch her in his arms.

"I told you, I know you're different."

Everyone were watching silently when the teacher cleared his throat.

The guy spoke before Akira could explain.

"Don't worry Sir, my friends here will be going off. And sorry for the untimely intermission, but everyone could now please go back to what you were doing. Thank you."

He ushered the two freshmen out the doors and they were left blushing in shame as he slid the doors closed.

"Oops. I forgot to give him back his Golden Eggs."

"No."

"It's his fault. He made me angry. I never want to be compared. I like what I am. I have to go back in..."

"I know what you feel. But... NO!!!"

Nikki dragged her pigtailed friend to their rooms swearing she'll never let the other girl ever rampage like that again.

The girls were having lunch in the greenhouse.

Fumiko and Ayame were busy biting each other's heads off, talking about boys and homework. Nikki hummed a little tune as she poured tea for the group. Akira stared blankly into space as she toyed with her food.

"Nikki." She murmured as Nikki reached to refill her cup. "Have you noticed he has eyes as green as fresh olives? And his name matches his hair. Gold, like the sun..."

"Oh. Who?"

"I know! I know!" Masaru suddenly appeared wearing something like a disguise.

"She's talking about Shidou Hatsuharu of class 3-A. Member of the Photography club."

"The earphone guy?"

"Yes!"

"Sempai Shidou..."

A short melody filled the air from the campus phones..._ Calling Ms. Kinimoto Akira, from class 1-C, please proceed to the Director's Office immediately. Thank you and good day._

"Okay! Gotta go. I'll finish my lunch before the next class. See you later!"

The girls knew they shouldn't ask questions when it concerned any of them called by the director when she's their guardian-slash-trainer-slash-group manager.

Ayame answered her buzzing phone and listened quietly for a while. Then she flipped her phone closed and faced Fumiko and Nikki, who were waiting for instructions.

"That's Mianime. She asked us to reseal the Veil Pinnon located near the cemetery downtown. She said the barrier was weakening and we might see some stray monsters in the area. Akira wouldn't be with us today. Her brothers were here and took her off for some family matters."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So I guess that settles it... Everything is in order, is that okay with everyone?" Akabane finally said.

"I didn't think I was THAT lucky... The Golden Century Era was real after all. I got my wish."

Akira blushed and fidgeted on her seat. "Eh..."

"Why, is something wrong little Sister? Would you like to change something in the details?" Akabane still thought that she was too young for the agreement.

Akira started violently and shook her head. "I'm fine Brother. Don't mind me."

"That's weird, I was afraid you would like to call it off." Hatsuharu smiled sweetly at her.

"I know. I'll treat you to dessert later. You'll come won't you?"

"Ah. Okay."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Wow. That's what you can call a day's work out... After we get back to the house, I'm gonna have a nice warm shower." Fumiko stretched as she spelled off her sword Momoiro.

"We're gonna have sauced mutton tonight. I marinated it for a whole week so it's extra special."

Nikki tried to concentrate, for the beast's bellows were still echoing in her ears. They have been doing this many times now, but she still can't get used to it.

"Nikki, if you'd like, I'll play the harp later to help you sleep."

"Thanks Ayame. I'm just a little disturbed that's all."

"Akira ought to have been here. She would have enjoyed the high adrenaline action."

"That may be true, but she confessed that she don't like the blood either."

"Burn this Fumiko, will you?"

"No sweat Ayame." She cast her spell and burned the corpses into ash as the wind gently blew away the remains of the battle that took place.

They went back to the house and found that Akira had returned. She's unusually quiet, but she brightened considerably when they noticed her.

They told her all about their job that day and how everything turned out. When they asked her about what she did that afternoon, she just smiled and said she's tired and hungry and she missed them. Thinking that it was a private family business, they didn't do anything about it and had dinner together. That night, Akira went out just before bedtime and said she already asked Mianime about it and decided she could sleep at her brothers' house.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Guys... Sorry for the super delay.... I had to concentrate on my books for a while... (I was barely passing =T.T=)**

**Fumiko: You pushed me to finish this Chap. Thanks a lot!**

**Nikki: Great! Miss BLUEFIELDS... Ehehehe**

**Ayame:Gimme some review girl....**

**FANAsumaru:I miss you guys!!!**

**FANAsunerzs:Patronize our own, people!!!**

**To all those who had time to read this.... Thank you very much!!!... Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!...Sank yu muk.... Xie Xie... Mercie.... Gracias.... Grazie....Dankie... Do jeh... Danke... Efharisto.... Toda... Spasibo.... Asante!!!!**

**n_ n~Dark Petal Emo Lolita~**

**=( o _o)==Black Sakura: Dark Princess of the Forgotten Petal=**

**( o )oOo Akira Kinimoto oOo**

***********


End file.
